


naba gelyo 15

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 15

"Fiiri," ayuu ku waano qaado. "Wax walba ma wada noqon saabsan galmada."

Waxay kor u madaxa, raadinayaan u lulaya isaga at.

Weynta. "Ii Hadda," ayuu yiri, oo aynu gacmaha ku le'an iyo dhabarka u iyada on. Haddii ay rabeen in la wado toorreey ee feeraha isaga, waxay noqon lahayd ikhtiyaarka ugu fiican, lakiin waxa uu ahaa sharad iyadu ma uu doonaynin.

"Ku qor shirt on," ayay tidhi aamusnaanta kooban ka dib.

"Waxaan marka aad doonto waan dhamaynay."

Brienne iska aamusay iyo Biyaha korkooda, muddo yar ka, iyada oo ku saabsan inuu dib u nasteen gacanta indha indheeya. Faraha iyada ahaayeen baraf ah; Jaime kala danbayn ku soo baxay yaab, iyo iyada oo si dhakhso ah iyaga waxay dafeen.

"Waa caadi," ayuu yiri. "Halkan," oo uu iyada gacanta si garbihiisa soo laabtay, wax yar iskala.

"Haddii aad ku qososho ii at," Brienne yiri, codkeeda maha, "Waxaan aad Daad doonaa."

"Waxaa jira hab qaldan lahayn loo sameeyo," ayuu sugay mar. Pretty maydhan biyaha la mid ah ee ixtiraamka in ... laakiin wuxuu ahaa ma u malaynay in taas laga fekero.

Muddo Kulankaani faraha la yaab jilicsan, ogan weyn dusha ka mid ah murqaha inuu ka dibna cadaadiska la waayay.

", Ma aan akhriyi karo," ayay tidhi.

Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka qaloocdo si uu u eego iyada at.

Waxay la kulmeen indhaha, isaga oo ka cabsi, laakiin diidmada hore weli iyaga oo ku.

"Waxaad og tihiin, Brienne," ayuu yiri, oo daacad ah ayuu waxa loogala jeedaa, laakiin waxaa soo baxay arrin finicky, "mararka qaarkood waxaa jira waxyaabo u baahan nahay in la sameeyo, taas oo aan raaxo noo."

"Goorma?" ayay tidhi in ku dhawaad qaylo. "Ii sheeg oo ku saabsan waqti marka aad lahaayeen inay sameeyaan wax uu ahaa raaxo kuu, King gacankudhiiglihii!"

Xannibnaadaan Jaime afkiisa hooyo ee geeska of uu dhabanka, iyo iska aamusay daqiiqad ka hor inuu iyadii u sheegay, "Waxaan leeyahay sumcad iyo sida ay sort qaar ka mid ah a gadood ka Wiil dahabka, laakiin waxa aan runtii ... waxa u qalmay? waxaan ula jeedaa waxa jira waxyaabo wax xun, "ayuu u carrabka ku adkeyney in habka ay lahayd," in aan nolosha in ka mid ah uu helo in la maqlo ku saabsan. "

Waxay grimaced Gaalnimada qadhaadh iyo guryamaa, "sida"?

"Sida xaqiiqda ah," ayuu yiri, ushiisa ku dhow sidaas ayay wejigooda hoos ahaayeen oo kaliya inji kala fog, iyo in ay iyada credit in ay ma jiid, isla, "Waxaan fuck walaasheyda mataan. Waa quruxsan maydhan biyaha raaxo."

Waxaa iyada la iiguma laha; Waxay winced, laga yaabee more from jidka ku socdeen ayuu sheegay in, ay la dareen ah sida lagu faray u gaar ah iyada at for ma ay rumaysnayn inuu nolosha ku lug karin maraka badan erayada dhabta ah.

"Ma fahmin," ayay tidhi. Codkeeda lahaa yaraadey ku dhow in ay Ruuxna.

"Farsamoyaqaan The?"

"Maya, waxaan ula jeedaa, anigu garan maayo sababta aad u dooran lahayd lahaa ..." Waxay isagii eegay qasdila'aan.

Iyada oo smile mordant ayuu yiri: "Waa mid adag".

"Oo waxaan, ha ogaado sababta aad u ila wadaagaan lahaa, sidoo kale."

"Haa, Brienne, my point ahayd in aanu dhan waxay leeyihiin iska dhigaba ka mid ah nooca ama mid kale, ma aha waxaan. Waxaan dadka na cambaarayn ah waxa aynu nahay ama waxa aan nahay. Waxaad tahay qofkii ugu dambeeyay ee waa in aan u leeyahay taa sharaxdid. "

Waxa uu aqbalsan yahay, isu urursanaaya. "Sidaas aad rabto in laga yaabo in laga fekero in halkii gelgelinta waxaad ku dartaan."

"Ma gelgelinta aan dhaqan wanaagsan, wax kasta oo in ka dhigan tahay."

"Marka aad dooneyso halkii nus-darsin badan siin naftaada ilaa dhowr daqiiqado of taabto oo ma ku doodi rag on duurka ku kulmaan, aad u ogaato xaq aan, ka dibna ay wax ka khaldan."

"Waxaan ha doonnaa in aad u qaban," Brienne yiri, sida haddii ay qiran si wax karaahiyo ah.

"Oo waxaan soo duuduubo dareemayaa aad odhanayso saacad dheeraad ah salaadda caawa, aadan sameyn?"

Geeska A ee afkeeda geesba sii weynayd ee ugu yaraan, sidaas oo qarsoodi. Tani waxa ay ahayd sidaas lama filaan ah oo uu ku jawaabay oo uu billabeen u gaar ah. "Waxaad tahay qof. Aan bilaabay in uu u malaynayaa inuu ahaa arrin suurto gal ah in aad ahaayeen aabaha mid ka mid ah kuwa kale ee."

Markaasay jeesatay oo wejigeeda ka fog, laakiin waxaa jiray barareyso lama filaan ah khadadka iyada oo dhan; daanka, dhererka gacanta, ku xidhmo oo garbihiisa. Nuglaanta The waqti yar gudihiis sababay isaga u dhaqmaan. "Waxaan hoosta ka socday. Waa inaan ku heli iyaga biyaha kulul u diri kicin?"

Madaxa ayey ruxday.

Jaime minka uu funaanadiisa marka hore, kadibna dibadda u soo baxay oo albaabka xiran yihiin iyada ka danbeeya.


End file.
